TFP: Youngling
by Monalisarh
Summary: A strong little femeling with a sad past lands on earth, plagued with bad memories she seeks comfort in her new family. How will she and everyone on team Prime handle caring for her.
1. Prologue

**TFP: Youngling**

**Prologue**

Cradling her close to my chest I gripped onto Prowl's hand as tightly as I could manage. We were running through the ruins toward the ships evacuating Cybertron. No matter what we need to get on a ship, not only for our sakes but for the small sparkling in my arms. Running behind the fighters who had chosen to protect the ships from the decepticons, I gave a sad gaze toward Ironhide. Goodbye old friend...

Arriving at a ship I began to run up the ramp, but Prowl stopped me refusing to move farther. Turning I saw him reach for our sparkling, allowing her to be picked up by him I watched him pull her close to his spark. We both turned to look at the battle, it was clear the autobots were losing. Hearing a loud explosion I saw Ironhide fall and the decepticons were able to sneak a few warriors towards the ships.

"Come on we need to go; now!" I yelled, turning he handed me our sparkling and we went up into the ship.

"I love you Jazz," he said, as I hit the button to raise the entrance ramp.

"Love you too Prowler." I replied, I felt him shove me back.

Staring at him trying to grab his servo as he jumped out of the ship. I saw him give me one last smile, before the ramp covered my view. The ship began to take off and I tried to open the ramp but the computer wouldn't let me do it deeming it unsafe at this time.

"I hope you have a long life." Prowl commed, I listened to him battle before I heard his blood curling scream which was followed by static.

Falling to my knees, careful to keep the sparkling cradled who was now bawling. I let a bit of lubricant leak from my optics; why Prowler!? It didn't have to end this way, we were almost away from that glitching war.

"Prowler!" I cried as the pain and complete emotional wave hit me.

"Jazz!" someone yelled, I looked up to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kneeling by me.

"Sunny, Sides..." I muttered as I pulled Sides close and Sunny moved closer. "He's gone... Prowler is gone..."

"No.. he promised.." Sunny started, Sides was looking away sadly.

"Both of you listen to me; he did this to protect us. He has always protected us, we were his world. We can't cry he wouldn't want that..." I hushed the both held back their tears as did I. "Hey little one say hello to your big brothers Sunny and Sides."

I showed my little on two my boys they smiled and both leaned down to kiss her helm. Sunny let a tear fall down his cheek as Sides leaned against me sobbing softly. Prowl, our little family is broken; I'll hold us together for you... I love you Prowl...

(Later)

Staring at the sparkling in my arms I exaimined her features for about the hundreth time this cycle. How could I come up with a name? Prowler was a hundred times better at this stuff, and no matter what I want it to be a name he would have liked.

After hearing the story from the last message Ultra Magnus had sent our ship it was clear Prowler was the only reason all the ships got away free. After Ironhide was offlined the Decepticons were close to getting onto the ships. Prowler gave the ships time to escape... At the cost of his own life...

"Ja!" our sparkling called, I looked at her happily.

"Smart just like him." I stated proudly.

She was at a very young age, at an age that she should only make sparkling noises. But she can quickly find a way to say your name or word; not perfect mind you but still amazing. Prowler would be so happy to know she was going to be a genius.

"Ja?" she said almost like a question.

"Nothing sweet spark, just thinking how much ya would have liked your sire. He was the coolest bot around and he was such a worry bot when you were in me. Kicked me off of active duty and confined me to our quarters. Once he got home to recharge every cycle he spend at least a vorn talking to you in my abdomen." I rambled, I let a sad smile creep on my face. "Once he found out I was carrying you he drug me straight to Optimus and demanded I been taken off duty, man he was determined. Guess Prime didn't mind so much, if he had a spare vorn he would stop by to check on me. Man I hope you get to meet him someday cuz I'm sure he'd love to meet ya. Ratchet too, until him and Prime left I was sure he was gonna be around us all the time, man did he worry. Wish I could think of a name for ya, all the names I can think of are too dumb. Most of them your sire demanded I not name you, guess he can't help me come up with one... How about me and you take a nap, my processor needs a few vorns of recharge or I'll ramble on all cycle."

Getting up from the chair I went into the berthroom, laying down on the berth I set the little one on my chassis. She cuddled up to my spark finding soothing comfort in the pulsating of it. Soon she was in a heavy recharge, smiling down softly I looked up at the ceiling.

"Prowler if ya can hear me, I want to tell ya thank you, for all you've done. I'll do the best I can with her and our boys, but ya know I really did need you here with me. Guess I'll find a way to move on after all, what you did made sure we all got away safe. I love you so much Prowler" I sobbed, I felt lubricant leak around my optics. "Wait for me okay, just like you always have. Someday I'll play that song I wrote for you again, just wait for me Prowler and please help me protect her and our boys."

(Flashback)

I sat in our quarter huddled in the corner, another explosion could be heard in the distance. My servo's gently rubbed my swelling abdomen as I tried to keep calm. The door swooshed open and I saw Ratchet bolt in, he turned to me and ran to my side.

"Jazz you alright?" he asked, I nodded meekly.

"Is Prowl out there?" I whimpered, he nodded then began to scan me.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, now you just stay calm the more stressed you get the more likely something could happen to your sparkling." he ordered, I clung to his shoulder as another explosion rocked the room.

"Ratch man, I don't think the building can take much more." I cried, nodding he helped me to my pedes.

"You'll be safe in the med-bay the wall are enforced enough to take a few decepticon bombs. You'll be safe there." he stated, he half-carried me down the stairs toward the med-bay.

Reaching the med-bay doors another explosion knocked us down, just as a large chunk of the roof began to fall. I sat there in shock unable to move, I felt myself get shoved out of the way, looking to my rescuer I saw Prowl holding me protectively.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, I nodded clinging to him. "Don't worry Jazz I'm here, you're both safe."

"Prowler..." I muttered, he picked me up in his arms.

"Hush I'm here." he hushed, he carried me into the med-bay before setting me back on my pedes. "You stay here, I'll be back soon, I need to help Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Be careful." I called; Ratchet ran into the med-bay once Prowl had left.

"Jazz don't worry he'll be fine, Optimus went with him." Ratchet hushed, I nodded meekly.

Another explosion sent me to the ground, looking up I saw Ratchet had fallen as well. The med-bay doors opened to reveal Optimus holding a battered Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood by his side pleading with his injured twin.

"Bring him over here Optimus, Sideswipe stand back or I'll hit you so hard you'll be in stasis while I fix him." Ratchet barked, I stood back as Ratchet did his medical stuff.

Sideswipe looked at me and ran to my side, soon he had his arms around me crying. I gently hugged the smaller mech as he cried, he could probably feel his brothers pain. Humming an old lullaby I used to sing to him when he was small I rocked him in my arms. I noticed Optimus had already went back to the battlefield.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, Ratchet is the best medic around." I soothed; these two were far too young, put into training as soon as they were in the middle of their youngling stage.

"Sideswipe..." Sunstreaker called, Sideswipe left my arms to run to his twins side.

"He'll be alright Sideswipe, he just needs to let his repair system fix the rest." Ratchet stated, he reached over and gently rubbed both their helms.

"Thank you; I'm so glad you're alright Sunny, don't scare me like that." Sideswipe cried, cradling his twin in his arms.

The med-bay door opened again, seeing Prowl I ran over to him only to see he was leaking energon heavily. Ratchet ran to Prowl's side, I stepped back trying to keep calm as I watched my bonded groan in pain as Ratchet began to seal his leaking energon lines. Optimus entered the med-bay and walked over to me, gently he retracted his battle mask to give me a comforting smile.

"Prowl drove off the Decepticons, but I suggest we all stay in the bunker part of the base." he explained, I nodded.

"Jazz." Prowl called, I ran to his side he gently rubbed my swollen abdomen. "Now you're both safe, although I knew you would be my probability of fending them off was ninety-eight percent."

"Shut up!" I growled, smacking his helm lightly. "I swear to god you are so lucky I can't use my blasters."

"No shooting my patients." Ratchet growled as he continues patching Prowl. "Now Optimus you better not be hurt and not telling me or I'll throw my wrench at you."

"Don't worry old friend I am fine." Optimus replied.

"Jazz is he leaking energon?" Ratchet asked.

"No." I answered.

"Prowl, thank you for saving Sunny." Sideswipe thanked.

"No need to thank me, I was just protecting my subordinates." Prowl stated, he still acts so aloof to them. "You two should pay more attention in battle, no experimenting with that jetjudo of yours during real combat."

"How many times have a told you little fraggers to give up on that stupid attack, all it does is bang you both up." Ratchet growled, as he finished fixing Prowl.

"I suggest you all get some recharge, I shall stay up and wait for the returning forces." Optimus ordered, helping Prowl up we head towards the berths in the bunkers. "That means you as well Ratchet."

"Once I finish my medical reports." he stated.

Ratchet has no problem disobeying Prime, although I guess they are bonded. I still find it hard believe everyone haven't noticed it. They must all think they are just real old bickering friends. Chuckling I set Prowl onto a large berth, he laid back and pulled me down next to him snuggling up to my abdomen.

"I love you both." he said.

"Love you too Prowler." I replied.

(End Flashback)

I felt a small bit of lubricant leak from my optics, great now I'm going to start crying again. Man I'm such a wreck, hearing a knock on my door I whipped my optics and went to answer it. Standing on the other side was Sunny and Sides; our boys were so precious to you Prowl even they weren't really ours you loved them so much and so do I.

"Me and Sunny were wondering if you were alright Jazz, you aren't acting like yourself. Prowl wouldn't want you to be depressed just like he wouldn't like to see.. to see us cry." Sides stated, frowning I rubbed his helm then Sunny's.

"Sorry I worried you guys, I just been thinking a lot about Prowl recently." I replied, "How about we go hang out with the other guys I'll just drop off this little angel with the other sparklings."

"Really?" Sunny said.

"Uhuh, I'll meet you guys there in a few." I replied, heading toward the sparkling care room I handed Star to the mech caretaker. "I'll be back for her in a few vorns."

"I know you will Jazz." he teased, smiling I ran toward the rec room.

Entering the rec room I went over to Sunny and Sides pulling the both into a gentle headlock like hold.

"So what are we going to do?" they asked, hmm what game could we play.

"I doubt we have anything to lob around here." I stated, they shook their heads. "Then how about we pull a prank."

"You sure?" Sides asked.

"Of course I am now I will need to do is find the right target, who would be funny to piss off on this ship." I said, they both grinned mischiefly.

"Let's prank Red-Alert he's gotten pretty paranoid." they suggested, now this sounds fun.

"Okay now what to do to the poor guy." I muttered.

"We could rearrange his room and act like we didn't do anything." Sides said.

"Paint him pink in his sleep." Sunny added.

The lights began to flash red as the alarm blared, everyone began to scramble. Grabbing the twins I dragged them down the hall. Smacking the button to open an escape ship I shoved them both in. Locking them from reentering, I continued running down the hall.

_-Jazz let us back on the ship!- _Sideswipe yelled over the com. link.

_-Like I'd do that, you two take that ship and get out of here. Me and Prowl didn't take care of you two just to let the decepticons kill you.- _I ordered, running into the sparkling care area I saw some decepticons shooting at them.

Angrily I burst into the room shooting the cons down. Searching among the sparkling I saw that they were all already offline. Tears filled my optics till I heard a small sob, turning I saw my small little angel shaking in the corner. Reaching over I scooped her up hushing her.

Hearing the cons approaching I ran out of the room toward the escape pods. The ship shook, falling down I saw Megatron standing before me. Getting up I set her into a stasis escape pod removing my visor I place it on her head. Closing it I pointed my blaster at him. Pressing the launch button I glared at him coldly, he looked at me surprised a moment before chuckling evilly.

"You are not getting her Megatron," I growled, he pointed his gun at me.

"Oh really Commander." he stated.

"Go ahead and kill me, but you'll never touch my daughter you decepticreep." I hissed, a small smile creeped on his face as he fired at me.

The blast hit me turning I watched my sparkling optics fill with lubricant as I was shot again. Energon flew from my wound as I let my optics close. I guess this is the end, I'll be with you soon.. Prowl.

(Sunstreaker)

I held Sides close as our ship ejected, we both clung to each other. Looking out the window I saw an escape pod fire out in the opposite direction. No! Jazz and our sister are in there!

"Sunny why, first Prowl then Jazz." he sobbed, I held him closer.

"No I saw a pod eject him and sister are safe now stop crying we'll find them. Don't worry we'll find them..." I hushed, I felt myself begin to cry as I held my brother closer.

We lost our creators once already why did we have to lose our caretaker as well. We already lost Prowl our sire, don't let Jazz and our sister die too! Chocking a sob I glared at out into space, no matter what we'll find them. We've lost too much to give up on being with them.


	2. Chapter 1

**TFP: Youngling**

**Ch.1~ Nameless Feme**

**'Bumblebee talking'**

**-Com-link-**

I drove behind Bulkhead as we entered the ground bridge. Ratchet had found an autobot distress signal and sent me and Bulkhead to check it out. Transforming in my robot mode I peeked around the rock. I saw a few vechicons in a group and Knockout standing dead center, he was trying to grab onto the youngling feme.

"Let's send these cons to the scrapheap." Bulkhead stated, nodding we both ran from behind the boulder.

I fired a few blasts from my gun aiming at the cons away from the young feme. Knockout grabbed the youngling's servo yanking on it turning around as he did it. He was just about the run when I slammed into him. Grabbing the small feme, I saw she was wearing a visor over her optics but she was smiling at me happily.

Carrying her back behind the boulder I listened as Bulkhead called for a ground bridge. I waited for it to appear before darting into it as Bulkhead covered me. Soon I heard him follow me through the portal.

"Bumblebee did something... oh no bring the poor thing over here! Optimus you better come out here!" Ratchet called, I set the little feme onto the med berth but she clung to my servo helplessly.

'Don't worry Ratchet isn't going to hurt you.' I soothed in my usual beeps.

"By the allspark." Optimus stated walking over to us. The poor thing clung to me and now Ratchet tightly.

"Knockout was trying to scrap the poor thing when we got there." Bulkhead added, Optimus frowned as Ratchet attended to the small feme who had finally let go of my servo.

'Lucky we found that signal when we did.' I said.

"Indeed it is Bumblebe, youngling what is your name?" Optimus asked, the small thing only stared at him confused.

"Can you speak?" Ratchet asked, the feme simply reached up to grab his hand.

"Looks like the poor thing was alone for a while." Acree stated.

"I wonder how a youngling ended up on Earth?" Bulkhead added.

"Probably put in stasis, but how did the poor thing awaken then." Ratchet muttered.

"No matter the reason it is imperative that we protect this youngling." Optimus said, we all nodded in agreement.

"We better go pick up the kids from school; should we just take them home?" Arcee asked.

"I see no harm in bringing them to the base." Optimus answered.

"I'll tell Miko to be as quiet as she can." Bulkhead added as we transformed into a vehicle modes and left the base.

Driving up the highway towards Jasper I let my mind wander; I bet that little thing is only just gotten into the youngling stage. I remember back on Cybertron I was preparing myself to join the war efforts around her age. Pulling over the side of the road by the school I waited for Rafael. Running out of the school he hopped into his seat and buckled in.

"Hey Bee." he greeted as I pulled back onto the road.

'How was school?' I asked, he smiled.

"Same as always, anything happen while I was at school?" he replied.

'We found a feme youngling; the cons were attacking her but me and Bulkhead saved her and brought her back to base. Ratchets fixing her up there." I answered.

"So it's a kid autobot."

'Yep.'

"Wow. Is it alright?"

'It's arm was hurt but I'm sure Ratchet can fix it.'

"Ratchet is a good medic."

'The poor thing can't talk.'

"Did it's voice box get damaged like yours?"

"No, I don't think it learned to talk yet."

"So it's real young, huh... Hey Bee did you have parents?"

"Yeah, but I was orphaned when I was small, why the sudden curiosity."

"I guess I never thought you were ever that young."

Arriving at the base I let Rafael hop out of his seat before transforming into my robot mode and picking him up. I held him were he would be able to see the youngling. Jack and Miko stared at the youngling from the upper human reserved portion.

"Optimus please tell me you have a plan for the poor thing; it needs to learn to speak and understand what people are saying. You know both you and I are too busy for that." Ratchet questioned as I set Raf next to Miko and Jack.

"Arcee..." Optimus started.

"Optimus why can't Bulkhead or Bumblebee do it?" Arcee growled.

"You know very well that you are the best choice." Optimus replied.

'I could help.' I stated, she glared at me.

"Not much, sorry Bee but you know can't help much since you can't speak." Arcee said, I let my shoulder slump and optics look down.

"I could help him I have a lot of younger siblings." Rafael suggested in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Beep!" The youngling squealed, Optimus smiled and patted her helm.

"My name is Ratchet and that is Optimus Prime; who are you?" Ratchet asked again, pointing at her to stress his question.

"Moo... ng... sha...dow." she sounded out.

"Moonshadow it is very nice to..." Optimus started but she shook her head quickly stopping him as she pointed to the corner.

"Moo...ng...sha..dow!" she cried, cling to Ratchets servo.

We all looked at the corner which was empty with a small shadow cast in it. Bulkhead went over and stood there waving at the youngling. She must be scared of something but what is it.

"Metron." she whimpered, Bulkead quickly left the corner in fear of scaring her more.

"Younglings were sent off world during the war; do you think it is possible her ship had been attacked by Megatron?" Ratchet asked, directing his gaze at Optimus.

"Metron!" she cried.

"Those cons I'll send them to the scrapheap." Bulkhead growled, Arcee's glare silenced him.

"She shall need a name." Ratchet stated.

"Moonstriker!" Miko yelled, everyone ignored her yell except Bulkhead who consulted his charge.

"Mirvena, it is the greek goddess of wisdom, war, art, schools, and commerce." Rafael suggested, I nodded in agreement.

"Stargazer..." Ratchet mumbled.

"Didn't think Ratchet would suggest such a cute name." Miko teased, Bulkhead and Arcee were suppressing their laughter.

"Good name old friend, was that not the name of the hospital..." Optimus started.

"Of course it was the name of a hospital." Arcee stated.

'I think it suits her.' I added.

"S-sta..r..g-g...a...zer." the youngling sounded out.

"Good job young one." Optimus praised.

"She'll have to wear this sling for a bit but she should be fine. I need to get back to work so can someone entertain her." Ratchet stated, setting Stargazer down and patting her head quickly.

She ran to me and I smiled as she looked up at me her big smile drawing my eyes. Picking her up I held her up high and moved her around in the air.

'Spaceship!' I cheered, she giggled excitedly.

"Be careful with her Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled.

"Let them be Ratchet, youngling love games such as this and I doubt Bumblebee will allow her to get hurt." Optimus replied, the medic grumbled and turned back to his work.

"Bulk Cybertronians play that game with kids too!" Miko said as I set down Stargazer.

"Yep; Bee you know any other games we can play with her." Bulk asked.

"Youngling love to be told stories, why not tell her about some of your favourite memories." Ratchet suggested.

"You seem to know a lot about kids Ratchet." Jack stated, Optimus smiled at that.

"Bee!" Stargazer sqeauled my leg.

Picking her up I played the spaceship game again, this time she squealed and giggled. Waving her good arm as she smiled down at me, I moved to set her down but her visor fell off clattering to the floor. Looking into her optics I was met with two bright golden optics, but that's a... Were her parents.. decepticons!

"What's the matter Bee," Bulkhead asked, Stargazer turned toward him and everyone else confused. "Wow!"

"That would explain the visor..." Ratchet muttered, walking over to her he picked up her visor slipping it back on.

"What's up with you guys?" Miko asked.

"Why does her having gold optics make you all act so funny." Raf asked.

"It is a stereotyped decepticon trait, when actually it's a trait of miners back on cybertron. Many miners joined the decepticons very few were autobot, most who were choose to hide their optics behind visors to avoid judgement." Ratchet explained, Stargazer looked completely confused by what was going on.

"It has been a long time since I have seen an autobot with golden eyes." Optimus stated, Ratchet shot him an annoyed glare.

"Not that long, remember Jazz had golden optics." Ratchet argued, Optimus seemed to remember and sent Ratchet an apologetic look.

"Commander Jazz had gold optics?" Bulkhead and Arcee said in sync.

'I guess you didn't know him that well, I knew he had gold optics.' I added.

"Rache!" Stargazer called, grabbing onto his leg plating.

"Go play with Bumblebee." he replied, she shook her head.

"Rache." she stated, he sighed.

"I think she wants you to play with her old friend." Optimus added, he knelt down infornt of her frowning.

"If I do the spaceship game once will you leave me to my work?" he asked.

"Rache." she responded.

"Fine..." he muttered.

Picking her up he gently moved her around in the air, from where I was it almost looked like he was smiling... She reached with her good arm to touch his face plate as she squealed happily. Setting her down gently, she quickly spun around to look at Optimus.

"Opmis!" she cheered, he smiled at her.

"The kids gonna lose this one." Arcee predicted.

Almost to defy her words Optimus picked up the youngling and moved her around in the air. Gently he tossed her up a bit catching her before setting her back onto her on pedes. I turned to see Arcee look at Stargazer in shock.

"Bulk you gotta get her to play with you too." Miko said.

"Hey Stargazer want me to play the spaceship game with you?" Bulk asked, she ran to his side excitedly.

"Be careful with her Bulkhead." Ratchet lectured, as he picked up Stargazer.

"I'm not gonna break her Ratchet." Bulk stated in a tone that sounded a bit insulted.

"Bulky!" she cried; she learned our names pretty quick.

Bulkhead played with her a minute before he set her down much to Miko's disappointment. She ran up to Arcee, looking at her a minute she pointed at herself and then at Arcee. What could that mean; Arcee seemed confused as well. She pointed at herself seeming a bit frustrated.

"Star." she said, then pointed at Arcee clicking and chiping like a sparkling.

'I think she wants to know your name?' I stated.

"My names Arcee, but you can call me Cee." she introduced, seeming satisfied she looked around.

"Ja!" she called, she began to wander around as if she were looking for someone. "Ja!"

"What is she doing, is this another youngling game?" Miko asked.

"I have no idea Miko; hey Star what are you doing?" Bulkhead replied.

"Ja." she stated, which was followed by more sparkling noises.

I followed her with my optics as she began to peek around things, she had a childish pout on her faceplates. Stopping she put her hand on one of her audios almost as if she was turning on a comm link. She began to make more sparkling noises as she kept her hand over that audio.

"er Ja." she yelled, looking a bit angry and confused.

"Stargazer are you looking for a friend of yours?" Optimus asked, she nodded quickly. "Try to say his full name."

"Ja.. s." she sounded but shook her head. "Ja.. zie."

'Is she trying to say Jazz?' I asked rhetorically.

"Is the person your looking for named Jazz?" Optimus asked, she thought a second before nodding.

"Ja." she replied.

"Maybe she's that Jazz guy you mentioned earlier's sparkling." Miko suggested, Bulkhead looked at her a bit surprised.

"I hate to say this, but maybe you are right Miko." Ratchet said.

"Wo, wo; I heard that Commander Jazz was killed during the evacuation Cybertron, she would be too young to remember that wouldn't she." Arcee added.

"I heard the same thing, him and Commander Prowl were killed during the evacuation." Bulkhead stated.

'I heard they both escaped on one of the ships.' I said.

"Stargazer can you tell us what happened to Jazz?" Optimus asked, she nodded.

She held out her arm, "Boo." she said, then she pointed to her chest and fell down. Getting back to her pedes she frowned, "Ja."

'Did she just act out how Jazz was killed!' I cried.

"Bumblebee don't say that, she is probably confused and anxious because of the broken parental bond." Ratchet growled.

I looked at her sadly, I wasn't much younger when my parents offlined, I had never been so confused and anxious, I pleaded to hear how they were. The people looking after me figured out they had offlined before anyone else because of my behaviour. She seemed a bit less hysterical than I had been, maybe her confusion and sparkling like mind are keeping her from being hysterical.

I heard a loud version of a yawn, turning I saw her optic drup a bit, rubbing her optics she made her way over to Ratchet. Why is she going to him? Grabbing onto his pede she yawned again, Arcee in parental mode went over and scooped her up.

"Tired already?" she teased, Star looked at her confused.

"So Arcee does have a motherly side." Miko joked, Bulk chuckled at her comment.

All youngling as very trusting with femes, even if their creaters were both mech's they are also very easily drawn to femes. Oddly she seems to confused by her entire presence, she seems almost angry that Arcee is acting protectively. I watched as she squirmed enough to convince Arcee she wanted to be let down. She ran over to Optimus this time holding her arms up, Arcee looked just as shock as the rest of us.

"She seems to like Optimus." Raf said, "Why do you guys all looked so surprised?"

"Younglings when not in the care of their creators will always go to a feme before a mech." Ratchet stated, Optimus picked up Star who happily leaned onto his chassis closing her optics.

"I've never seen a youngling refuse a feme's comfort." Bulkhead stated.

"Maybe she has never seen a feme before." Ratchet mumbled, if she's only known mechs a feme would be an abnormal thing.

'I thought all the ships that left cybertron with youngling were completely run by femes?' I said.

"They were a few mech run ships, I believe Jetfire, Jetstrom, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and few of the other younger mech's went with those ships." Optimus explained, Ratchet twitched from the mention of the jettwins and Sunny and Sides.

'The Jettwins, Sunny and Sides would give whatever mech was in charge of them a hard time.' I stated.

"I hope I never have to deal with those idiotic glitches again." Ratchet muttered angrily.

We all turned to see that Stargazer had fallen into recharge in Optimus's arms. Ratchet took the feme from Optimus and cradled her with one arm. Bulkhead was happily chatting with Miko about how fun this will be.

"Bee I've never seen Ratchet act so kind." Raf whispered, I chuckled.

'He's always had a soft side for sparklings.' I replied.

"Why?"

"No idea, come on let's play a video game."

(Knockout's POV)

Breakdown and I sat in our shared quarters, we sat next to each other on my berth. I briefly examined my newly waxed finish, Breakdown did a fenominal job of buffing my finish. Although it's not like he ever did a bad job.

"So how did that solo mission for Lord Starscream go?" he asked, I frowned.

"When we got to the signal it was a crashed escape pod, inside was the cutest little feme. She most likely just starting in the youngling stage. During the crash she had been thrown around and injured one of her arms. Poor dear was terrified I tried to coax her to let me look at her arm but she wouldn't let me touch her. Then the blasted autobots showed up I pulled her out of their shot range but then that blasted Bumbler attacked me and him and that Bulky fellow you hate retreated into their ground bridge." I explained.

"Didn't know you had a soft side for younglings Doc?"

"I don't, but she had such a pristine finish and her color scheme was all so sweet."

"I hope those autobots don't leave Bulkhead in charge of the feme or she'll be dented to scrap in a stellarcycle."

"I should hope not, an adorable little bot like her should be pampered, not end up a brute like you."

"I thought you like how rough and tumble I am."

"There is a difference between you and adorable little feme, she was far to cute to end up a tough thing."

"So you would hate to see her pretty finish get banged up."

"Pretty much, your finish looks the best with battle scars, but she was far too pristine for that."

"Shallow as per usual, my polished mad doctor."

"Keep up the compliments my demo-con."

"Love ya doc."

"Who wouldn't. Heh heh, just so you don't go sappy on your own. I love you too."


	3. Chapter 2

**TFP: Youngling**

**Ch.2~ Her Fears**

The small femeling shifted in my hold, looking down I saw her visor light up as her optics opened. Chirping happily she looked up at me and smiled, hearing the antics of the children and their guardians she turned toward them. She made more happy sparkling noises and clapped her servo's together pointing at them excitedly.

"Hey look Star woke up again!" Miko yelled, they all turned to looked at her.

She giggled happily making more sparkling noises, clapping again. Bumblebee gave her a small wave which made her even happier as she kicked her pedes and chirped happily.

"Bee!" she called, squirming to be let down.

Setting her on her pedes she ran over to him jumping into his open arms. Shaking my helm I turned back to my computer as she let out more happy noises. Smiling I remembered days before the war, caring for all those younglings and sparklings. The days when once I had finished my work I could sit down and play with the happy children.

"Remembering better days old friend?" Optimus inquired.

"I shall always have a soft spot for children." I stated just loud enough for him to hear.

"If only you'd express that towards the human children as well." Optimus teased.

"The get my worry for their well-being; as you should know my tolerance for childish antics has diminished since before the war." I explained, he chuckled as I gave a quick glance back at Star who was happily playing with the human children; I guess I am sentimental after all.

(Optimus's POV)

It was time for the children to go home, Bumblebee handed me Star who was confused by them leaving. I watched her as she stared lost as to why Bumblebee and the others were transforming so they could take their charges home. Looking up at me she had lubricant in her optics, worriedly I cuddled her close hushing her.

"What's the matter?" I asked, Ratchet stepped in-front of me and took her into his arms.

"Don't worry little one they'll come back." Ratchet hushed, "They'll be back to see you soon, no need to cry."

"Bee?" she mumbled.

"Yes Bumblebee will come back, and so will Arcee and Bulkhead." he soothed, she stopped crying and looked at Ratchet intently.

She nodded and gave him a small hug before letting him go; smiling I reached over to rub her helm. Looking around us she appeared to be studying the base intently, before she began to make more sparkling noises.

"Opmis 'ere Kup, Sunzie, Sids, Percy?" she asked, they on her ship also.

"Sorry Star but they're gone." Ratchet answered, she sadly stared at him.

"Go boo?" she replied.

"Yes." he muttered, she frowned and clung onto him.

"No go boo, Bee, Cee, Bulky, they no go boo too." she muttered.

"I promise Stargazer that no one will go boo." I assured, she looked at me happily.

"No go boo." she stated, I nodded and she clung to Ratchet a bit looser. "Opmis 'ank 'ou."

I rubbed her helm as she chirped happily before she nuzzled into Ratchet's plating yawning. Her visor dimmed as she began to close her optics. Making more sparkling noises she fell into recharge again in Ratchet's arms.

(Bumblebee's POV)

"Hey Bee you said you knew Jazz right?" Raf asked.

'Yep, remember I told you about Sunny and Sides, Jazz and Prowl adopted them when we were small. He was also my commander for a while when I was in the special OPs spying on cons.' I answered.

"How can two mechs have a kid?"

'Let's just leave it at we are all kinda both genders...'

"Sorry I guess that's kinda an embarrassing question..."

'Don't be, I guess it would be odd considering earths culture.'

"So Bee have you ever had a girlfriend?"

'No, the only people close to my age where Sunny, Sides, Jetfire and Jetstorm. I guess now Star but that was everyone my age and none of them really interested me like that. You?'

"Can't talk to girls that well, so never really tried."

'I hear you, talking to feme's is hard.'

(Optimus's POV)

"Do you not think it is time for recharge?" I stated, as Ratchet worked at the console with one hand the other cradling the recharging femeling.

"I am almost done." he argued, smirking I reached over his shoulder plate and turned off the monitor. "It's not that late in the cycle."

"I would recommend rechecking your chronometer old friend." I stated, leaning over I kissed his helm.

"Don't start this." he growled.

"I wouldn't if I you listened to me." he teased, "now it's time for me and you to go for recharge."

"Unfortunately she will have to sleep with me for a while so you will be sleeping alone."

"As long as it means you will get some recharge."

"Fine."

I walked him to his quarters and went in till I saw him lie down on the berth. He closed his optics cradling the femeling over his spark. Leaning over I kissed his helm, leaving him in his berth I headed to my rarely used quarters. Hopefully we shall be able to share a berth soon, I have long disliked recharging alone.

(Ratchet's POV)

Holding a cube an energon out for Stargazer she reached for it chirping happily; what if she spills it all, we can't waste energon. Frowning I helped her hold and drink her fill, someday I'll have to let her do it on her but for now she's too wobbly. Sighing I set the cube aside once it was emptied I looked at her cheerful smile. Now what to do with her, everyone else is out, maybe she will play quietly so I can get some work done.

"Can you do something for me Stargazer?" I asked, she nodded hurriedly chirping happily. "I need to get some work done, so can you play down here quietly."

"Rache!" she cheered, chirping as I set her down on the floor.

Grabbing an older wrench I handed it to her to play with, she happily took the wrench and began to chirp, using it for a chew toy. Her mind will take some time to mature with her body. Turning to the computer I began to work keeping a keen ear out for the small youngling.

Alright now I was preforming a scan of this sector and running a diagnostic over this section of the mainframe. Running the scan I began the diagnostic program. Wait; I have yet to give Stargazer a medical file. Opening up the medical folder I began to fill out the standard medical record.

It's been a while since I've been able to fill out one for someone so young. Putting in her creators I put them as deceased, it asked for adopted creators or caretakers. I guess I would be her caretaker since I am the one spending the most time with her. Filling out the rest of the form I saved it with the other medical files.

"Bwa!" Star cheered, chirping and whirling.

"What are you doing little one?" I asked, turning I saw her putting the wrench to her pede turning it like she was tightening something. "Are trying to fix your pede?"

"Me ficy my ped." she replied, chirping happily.

"That is very nice." I stated, she smiled at me happily chirping.

"Rache fic 'ot's?" she asked, once I turned back to the HUB.

"Yes I do, I am a Medic and Medic's fix bots." I replied.

"Opmis medic too?"

"No Optmis is the leader of the Autobots and a Prime."

"Bee, Bulky, Cee?"

"They are soliders, Bumblebee is a scout, Arcee is a warrior, and Bulkhead is a wrecker."

"Ja weck too."

"He was in charge of them for.. how do you know that?"

"Ja tell me, Sunzie and Sids tell me they weck's too."

"Do you remember Jazz and Prowl?"

"Uhuh, Prower go boo on... Ja's home."

Frowning I knelt down infront of her, she looked confused. She doesn't understand he memories, she's so innocent. Despite what has happened to her; reaching over I rubbed her helm, she giggled happily chirping.

"Do you like it here?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. "You'll be safe here..."

-Ratchet I have finished my scouting, I require a groundbridge.- Optimus commed, getting up I opened a groundbridge for him.

Turning I saw Stargazer was holding the wrench to her chest as she tried to standup holding it. Optimus drove in and I closed the bridge, turning back to Stargazer I lifted her to her pedes. Chirping she ran to Optimus who had just transformed, he smiled down at her.

"Opmis!" she cheered, he picked her up.

"How have you been little one?" he asked, bouncing her in his servo's, she began to chirp in reply. "What about you old friend?"

_- You would know if I wasn't fine.- _I stated over our bond.

_-I like to hear you say it- _he replied.

"Me fic pede, me be medic!" Star exclaimed.

"So you wanna be a medic," Optimus stated, "you have the best medic to learn from."

Smiling she put the wrench to Optimus's chest and began to turn it looking very determined. This reminds me of the days before the war, she looks so sweet and innocent. Me and Optimus looked at each other and we both began to chuckle as she moved the wrench to a new spot on his chassis.

_-It's been so long since I saw such innocence.- _I stated.

_-Innocence is a treasured quality in these times of war, I hope to keep her as innocent as we can.- _he said.

_-I couldn't agree with you more Orion.- _I replied.

"Rache!" Star cried, she held out her arms for me to pick her up.

"Alright come here." I said, picking her up she chirped happily nestling into my chassis. "You tired little one?"

Chirping again she closed her optics as she cuddled closer to my spark. Smiling I hummed an old cybertronian lullaby, she clicked happily before finally slipping into recharge. Such a cute little feme, I felt a gentle wave of love flow into our bond as Optimus moved closer to my side.

_-It has been stellar cycles since I have seen you so content.- _he stated.

_-I am happy to look after someone so young once more.- _I replied. _-It makes me hopeful for the future.-_

_-I would be inclined to agree with you, I can not wait till the end of this war.-_

(Bumblebee's POV)

Star sat happily in the crook of my servo as we stood behind the kids as they played a racing game. She clicked happily clapping her servo's together, I laughed at her energetic antics.

"Beat 'er Raf!" she cheered, she has gotten very good with her words.

"Come on Star not going to cheer me on." Miko whined.

"Raf win, he Bee in game. Bee fast." she stated, very matter-of-factly.

'Come on you should cheer Miko on too.' I said, she shook her helm.

"I want Bee win." she replied.

'But I'm not playing the game.'

"Car look like Bee."

'I guess it does, but Raf and Miko are the ones playing the game.'

"Bee play."

'I'm too big, and so are you; this is a human game.'

"Go Miko."

'See that's better.'

Raf won the game as usual Miko demanded a rematch and the two started their game again. I ignored them a bit and focused on the excited femeling in my servo's. She stared at the small screen intently with a big smile.

After a few more rounds I noticed her optics dimming, she clicked tiredly. I tried to hold her like Ratchet did when she was tired but she pushed me away. Clicking more she peeked over my shoulder back to where Ratchet was working at the console.

"Rache." she called, turning around I saw him look over to the youngling in my arms. "Rache hold me."

'I guess she wants you.' I said, moving over I handed him the sleepy youngling who instantly curled up to his spark. I guess she likes him.

(Ratchet's POV)

Laying down on my berth carefully laying the small femeling beside me, she instinctively curled up to my spark. Smiling I kissed her helm, off-lining my optics.

_-I am returning from my night patrol.- _Optimus informed over our bond.

_-About time, I was about to go into recharge.-_

_-Then I must be very late indeed.-_

_-To think I was considering asking you to come in and talk before I go into recharge.-_

_-I shall be there in a few clicks, do try to stay conscious.-_

In a few clicks my door opened and I saw Optimus silhouette in the doorway. Careful not to rouse the recharging youngling I got off the berth to enter Optimus warm embrace. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly, I smiled into the kiss as we both sent love over our bond.

_-We have not had much time to be together like this Orion.-_

_-It has been far too long my love.-_

We stood there a few clicks in a warm embrace just looking at each other content with just being close. He ended our moment of silent enjoyment by leaning down and capturing my lip plates into a loving, devoted kiss. I happily kissed him back, drawing as much love as I could muster into our kiss.

_-If you desire we could continue this is my berth room.-_

_-I think I would enjoy that very much.-_

(Star's POV)

Shooting up in the berth I let a small sob, clicking I saw the Ratchet wasn't in the berth. Maybe something bad happened and he and everyone else is gone. Slipping off the high berth I ran from the room searching desperately for anyone.

The base looked intact, arriving in the main area I saw that it was empty. Where could he be? Clicking sadly, I ran through the corridors.

"Rache!" I called, "Opmis! Bee! Anyone!"

(Ratchet's POV)

I felt Optimus start to get up, on-lining my optics I heard a faint yelling. What was going on?

"Orion what is going on?" I asked, he looked just as confused as me.

"I am not sure." he replied, he went to the door his blaster ready.

"Rache! Opmis!" Stargazer yelled, leaving the room I saw her running down the corridor lubricant falling down her cheeks.

"It's alright Stargazer." I hushed as I scooped her up in my servos.

"I thought you were gone..." she sobbed, Optimus stood behind me and reached over to rub her helm.

"Did I not promise you that everyone would stay, a Prime does not break their promise." he soothed.

"Ja promised me too." she muttered.

"Do you know what, till all are one means?" Optimus asked, she shook her helm. "It means that at the end when we all go to Primus we shall all be together again, so no matter what loved ones will reunite. Primus and those passed on watch over the living."

"Ja and Prower are together?"

"Yes."

"Ja's happy then, I should be happy too. 'Ank 'ou Opmis."

"I am glad that you feel better now little Star."

He reached over and rubbed her helm, she smiled and snuggled up to my chassis. Of course he had to use that to explain to the youngling not to be sad about death. The fact that it actually soothed her is surprising.

_-I assume you will be taking her back to your room for the night.-_

_-Of course, what compelled you to say that to youngling?-_

_-I figured she would understand.-_

_-You are lucky that she did.-_

_-Do you want me to walk you to your room.-_

_-Yes, I am demanding you stay with us.-_

_-I can never say no to you.-_

_-Good.-_

Cradling the youngling with one servo I felt Orion grab my free one as we walked toward my room. I want Orion with me tonight, I think having both of us close will sooth her enough so she doesn't awaken again. Entering my quarters I laid on my berth sliding back to let Orion lay down, laying Star between us we curled around her my helm laying under Orions chinplate as he murmured soothing words into my audios till I slowly was lulled into peacefully recharge.

_Author's Note: This story will be coming out fairly slow for a while, I am constantly having to check and reference so please excuse all late updates. This is strictly my view on the characters and if they seem to OOCish I apologize. _


End file.
